The present invention relates to laparoscopic surgery and more particularly to instrumentation for such surgery and the surgical procedures in which that instrumentation is used.
It is known to use a laparoscope for such surgical procedures as tubal ligation. This could be conducted through a single trocar, utilizing the "instrument channel" of an operating laparoscope. Thus, the entire laparoscopic procedure could be performed through a single incision, namely that through which the laparoscope is inserted.
This known instrumentation and the procedures for its use have had some serious drawbacks. For example, in performing tubal ligation, there was no opportunity to simultaneously remove a segment of the Fallopian tube which was undergoing ligation. Therefore, a pathologic (histologic) evaluation could not be performed and incontrovertible evidence (so-called "tissue confirmation") could not be provided as part of the same procedure that a complete tubal ligation had taken place.
To obtain such a segment, it has been necessary to place one or two additional trocars, which added to the cost, risk and duration of the operative procedure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide surgical instrumentation and procedures for its utilization, which overcome one or more of the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object to provide such instrumentation and procedures which are particularly suitable for the performance of tubal ligation.
It is still another object to provide such instrumentation and procedures which yield "tissue confirmation" by means of the same instrument and procedure as the ligation itself.
It is still another object to provide such an instrument and procedure which requires placement of only a single trocar.